Segredo
by Looy
Summary: Sentimentos ocultos revelados da maneira mais deliciosa que se poderia esperar[Oneshot][InoxGaara][HentaixRomance].


**Domo Minna!!Caraca to inspirada então vamos lá**

**Naruto não me pertence mais eu uso e abuso dele**

**Estilo da Fic: **Romance/Hentai (mais é bem escrito digamos bonito)

**Personagens: **Ino e Gaara

**Tipo da Fic: **Oneshot

**Universo: **U.A (Universo Alternativo)

_**Segredo**_

Era uma noite fria, o vento castigava os rostos nus que vagavam na escuridão, em quanto muitos se encolhiam para tentar manter o calor de seus corpos ela aceitava o frio como se fosse um banho delicioso, suspirava ao lembrar que logo teria que ir embora dessa tão maravilhosa estadia que ela estava vivendo, mas isso não era o mais importante sim que ele não a notara, apesar de conversarem, se olharem e até se tocar ele não a percebia, o que ela mais desejava não nunca acontecia, por isso uma grande tristeza e solidão sempre a sufocava, será que era tão difícil ele perceber todo o amor que ela tinha pronto para lhe oferecer? Só que ela já estava cansada de tentar responder perguntas que nem mesmo tinha sido feitas, canso de pensar nele, de amar ele, agora queria pensar nela mesma, amar ela mesma, aceitar a solidão que esta sendo imposta e tentar transformá-la em algo melhor que agora ela não sabia o que era, suspirou mais uma vez não queria mesmo pensar nisso agora só aproveitar a brisa fria e indiferente, então mesmo sem querer ela para bem no meio da praça e solta uma leve e deliciosa gargalhada, como tudo era irritante, lembrar ele até mesmo quando ela decide esquecê-lo o mundo conspira contra ela, esse vento a tratava da mesma maneira como ele tratava-a frio e indiferente, uma pontada roeu seu coração, uma leve dor começou a nascer dentro dela e uma lagrima brotou de seus lindos e profundos olhos azuis mar, ela decide se sentar em um banco bem no meio da praça e curti tudo que aquela noite fria estava lhe proporcionando, mas como estava sozinha colocou a bolsa que carregava na ponta do bando e deito sobre ela fechando os olhos instantaneamente e suspirando uma vez mais.

Será que era tão difícil pra ela perceber o quanto ele a adorava, não ele já não mais só a adorava e sim amava intensamente e incondicionalmente, mas o engraçado era ele não conseguir demonstrar o que sentia, de repente por ele não mostrar ela não consegui perceber, esta ali a solução de todas suas duvidas ele tinha que aprender a dizer Eu Te amo, mas isso era tão complicado pra ele que nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar isso, ela foi a primeira e também devia entender o porquê dele ter ficado sem reação isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, o que ela queria que ele pula-se de alegria, que a abraça-se e gira-se no ar como os filmes românticos que ela adorava, é era isso sim que ela e ele também queria fazer mais não conseguia por ter sempre repreendido seus sentimentos não conseguia demonstrá-los nunca, esse era seu maior pecado sentir e não mostrar, mas já havia desistido dela sabia que logo iria embora e que não adiantaria de nada mostrar-se fraco e apaixonado ela nunca deixaria a vida, trabalho e amigos por ele, alguém que sempre irá desapontá-la que nunca conseguira ser o cara perfeito para ela que era a mulher perfeita, ele decidiu não pensar mais só aproveitar aquele ar quente e aconchegado que emanava do aquecedor do apartamento de seu "amigo", isso era irritante como parar de pensar nela se o meu mundo é ela até mesmo um ar condicionado lembra ela, ele da um leve e raro sorriso, esse ar tão quente e aconchegado como ela é quando está por perto não ligando para o que os outros dizem, vivendo pra ser feliz era assim que ela é, e é isso que ele adora nela o sorriso quente, o falar as vezes alto, as risadas escancaradas e aquele mar que ela carregava nos olhos onde ele se perdia toda vez, ele decide ir para casa, apesar do frio que teria que enfrentar ele toma toda coragem e se aventura na rua gélida, mas um impulso o leva a andar pela praça e nem percebe que acaba por parar em frente a quem roubava lhe os pensamentos diariamente, sentiu que ela não o percebera, pois ainda mantinha a mesma posição deitada no banco de olhos fechados respirando baixinho como se sua vida estivesse escapando por entre os dedos.

- I...Ino você está bem?

Ela ainda confusa achando que esta sonhando abriu vagarosamente os olhos e percebeu que era realidade e que sim ele esta a sua frente e por incrível que pareça perguntando se ela estava bem.

- Sim estou, mas acho que cochilei aqui nesse banco, isso é engraçado sabia em quanto todos estão em suas casas se aquecendo eu só quero sentir o vento frio tocar minha pele.

- Você é estranha sabia.

Ela da uma leve risada o que faz ele corar levemente mais imperceptível para outras pessoas.

- Sei você me lembra disso todos os dias, mas o que estava fazendo por aqui? Você odeia o frio.

- Estava na casa de um colega terminando um trabalho da faculdade e então vi que era tarde e resolvi ir para casa, agora me diga o que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Aproveitando os últimos dias da minha estadia aqui.

- Quando você vai? É posso me sentar?

- A claro que indelicadeza a minha ainda não tenho certeza, sabe não decidi a data eu queria ver se algo acontecia.

Ela vira o rosto e da de encontro com dois olhos verde musgo olhando compenetradamente.

- O que te faria ficar?

Está na hora pela milésima vez ela iria dizer que o amava mais essa seria a ultima definitivamente se ele não disse-se ou fizes-se algo ela iria embora amanha mesmo.

- Você.

Agora era a vez dele ou era agora ou nunca mais, e ele sentia que ela também tinha esse pensamento. Em um impulso que nem mesmo ele ou ela entendeu se beijaram mais não foi um beijo comum, foi beijo com gosto de luxaria e desejo incontrolável, depois de terem perdido todo o fôlego se separam em busca de ar.

- Achei que eu teria que tomar a iniciativa.

- Por que não tomou querida?

- Porque eu realmente já havia desistido de nós dois, achei que você iria continuar a esconder o que sentia.

- Por que nunca disse que sabia?

- Eu não queria te forçar a nada querido, queria que você fize-se as escolhas para não se arrepender depois.

Em quanto ela fala acariciava o rosto de seu amado.

- Apesar de estar com você esse frio esta me congelando.

Ela da alegre e fascinante gargalhada.

- Vamos antes que meu cubinho de gelo se congele mais ainda.

- Boba.

- Minha criança.

Os dois levantam e instintivamente ele entrelaça seu braço direito na cintura dela e ela fez o mesmo com o braço esquerdo repetindo o movimento iniciado pelo homem, eles vão caminhando calmamente em quanto decidem para qual apartamento iram o dele ou dela.

- O mais perto meu querido.

- Iremos para meu.

Eles chegam rapidamente ao prédio onde o ruivo morava, pegam a chave com o porteiro e subiram vagarosamente as escadas só aproveitando a presença um do outro. Ele abre a porta e deixa-a entrar, tiram os casacos e se sentam no tapete da sala.

- Quer que eu lhe prepare algo?

- Você esta de bom tamanho meu amado.

Ele da um leve sorriso o que a deixa estonteada.

Ela o pega pelo colarinho da blusa e puxa-o para mais perto deixando seus narizes se tocarem, olha profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Eu amo você incondicionalmente.

- Também.

Ela sabia que era difícil para ele dizer que a amava então ficou completamente anestesiado só pelo fato dele dizer um também com o tempo ele conseguiria dizer e demonstrar os sentimentos que ele guardava.

O beijo docemente esperando que ele entende-se que ela estava feliz mesmo ele não conseguindo ainda falar que a amava, mas logo os beijos ternos se transformam em fervorosos e completamente apaixonados.

Ela delicadamente passa seus dedos felinos pela nuca do rapaz e aprofunda mais ainda os beijos, aos poucos o frio que fazia lá fora era inexistente dentro daquele apartamento, pois os sentimentos mais profundos estavam se aflorando e com isso o calor estava se tornando insuportável e a presença das roupas que separam o corpo do casal era irritante, mas eles foram se livrando de seu empecilho vagarosamente como se fosse para se provocarem.

Aos poucos a loira desamarrou a rabo de cavalo que prendia seus cabelos dourados deixando-os cair como uma cascata sobre sua pele branca como o leite cobrindo seus seios medianos.

Aquilo era a visão do paraíso apara ele sempre imaginara ficar com ela, possuí-la para si próprio mais tinha certeza de que nunca iria passar de devaneios masculinos só que a realidade era outra e agora entendia que era ela a mulher para toda a vida que ele tanto esperava e jurou internamente que nunca mais a deixaria pensar em ir embora.

- Não gostou do que viu? – ela dizia com um tom melancólico e triste achando que ele havia se decepcionado com o que ela tinha para lhe dar.

- Não eu não gostei mesmo...

Em quanto ele falava ela pegava a blusinha que estava em cima do sofá e já estava colocando-a quando suas mãos foram seguradas por ele.

- Eu adorei minha querida você é mais linda do que eu imaginava. –olho-a profundamente e ela percebeu que era verdade.

Sentiu-se realizada, sorrindo carinhosamente e aos poucos foi se aproximando, em quanto chegava perto pegou as mãos de seu amado e foi levando-as para trás de seu corpo fazendo com que seus lábios encontra-se suavemente.

Ele com suas mãos fortes a puxou-a bem perto fazendo o busto desnudo grudar em suas roupas com um braço continuo a segura-la e com a outra mão segurou a nuca dela fazendo o beijo se aprofundar.

Aos poucos ela foi se desvencilhando dos braços tão aconchegadores dele sorrindo marotamente ao ver a expressão de desentendido que ele tinha na face.

- Agora é sua vez de se despir – abaixou e com sua mão em concha pegou o rosto do ruivo – minha criança.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela soltava o rosto dele, ele levantava e tirava sua camiseta rapidamente como se fosse algum filme de comedia que ele adorava tanto.

- Para que toda essa presa meu querido temos a noite toda, não é.

- Mais o quanto mais cedo começar mais dura amada.

Ela da uma gargalhada e concorda instantaneamente com que foi dito, mais logo sua gargalhada se torna em outro sorriso maroto, ela sobe no sofá e ele intrigado só a acompanha com os olhos, ela com seus dedos branquinhos e compridos delicadamente vai desabotoando a calça e desce vagarosamente jogando a em cima do rapaz que balança a cabeça e sorri vendo que aquilo estava se tornando um divertimento pela parte dos dois.

Ele enlaça seus braços na cintura dela, deixando-a um pouco mais alto que sua cabeça e começa a beijar sua barriga arrancando pequenos suspiros e baixinhos gemidos.

- Agora é minha vez.

Soltando-a ele para na frente dela que o olha curiosamente, aos poucos ele solta o cinto da calça e deixa a mesma cair rapidamente só jogando para trás com o pé, mais um sorriso brota dos lábios rosados que ela possuía, mas queria torturá-lo um pouquinho mais quando ele avançava para cima dela a mesma se desvencilhou dele e foi correndo para dentro do quarto do ruivo subindo rapidamente na cama dele e começou a pular como uma criança que esta pela primeira vez brincando em uma cama elástica, ria e gargalhava indiferente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- A querida agora à brincadeira viro coisa seria não iras mesmo fugir de mim.

Ele saiu correndo para pega-la chegando ao quarto se divertiu com a cena ela deita ofegante sorrindo alegremente para ele.

- Vem eu quero você inteiramente para mim meu amado.

- Eu já sou seu há muito tempo.

Ele deita sobre ela e a beija ardentemente agora fazendo sua mão direita caminhar pelo corpo dela em quanto a outra acariciava o rosto angelical que ela possuía, em quanto ela se deliciava com cada toque e sensação que ele lhe proporcionava começava felinamente a passar suas unhas pela costa dele fazendo estremecer de prazer, aos poucos foi sentindo algo crescer em meio a suas pernas mais ela julgava que era cedo para tudo "acabar", entre o tempo dele tomar fôlego para iniciar outro beijo ela começa a mordiscar sua orelha, dando leves chupões e beijos no pescoço do rapaz tirando dele leves suspiros.

- I...Ino, você quer que eu perca a ra...- o rapaz suspira fundo – razão.

- Não só quero judiar um pouquinho de você.

Ele simplesmente sorrido do comentário dela se ela quer brincar mais um pouco vamos lá, ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela e vai descendo chegando bem no meio dos seios dela beijando essa parte fazendo a respirar profundamente e morder o lábio inferior, mas não agora era hora de judiar dela um pouquinho, quando ele passa pelos seios dela e beija sua barriga um desapontamento passa pela mente dela, ela já não queria só brincar.

Ela decide mostrar que agora era pra valer, tirando de dentro dela uma força gigantesca o e empurra para o lado (¹) deitando sobre ele, beijando o pescoço e dando leves chupões pelo tórax ruivo que suspirava alto mostrando toda excitação que senti nesse momento, aos poucos ele conseguiu controlar a mão direita e ela foi subindo ao encontro do seio direito da loira, ela estremeceu, mas não paro o que estava fazendo, levando o corpo rapidamente e desceu da cama, ele ficou sem entender nada, ela virou de costa de felinamente foi tirando a ultima peça que protegia seu sexo, ele entendeu e se delicio com todos os gestos delicados dela. Quando ela virou ele percebeu que não era uma mulher que havia na frente dele e sim um anjo que esqueceu de voltar para o céu, ela era o anjo dourado dele, somente dele.

Ela subiu novamente em cima dele e dessa vez suas mãos foram direto para retirar aquela tão irritante cueca (²), ele se divertiu e deixo-a fazer tudo o que queria porque também não agüentava mais se segurar, após jogar longe aquela roupa que só estava estorvando ela é empurrada para o lado e agora era vez dele ficar por cima, ele começou a beijá-la ardentemente colocando sua mão esquerda no seio esquerdo em quando a outra começava a se dirigir para o sexo dela, quando os dedos gelados dele tocaram sua parte tão intima ela estremeceu completamente, suspirou em sinal para que ele continuasse com o que pretendia, ela passou a mão esquerda pelas costas dele e a direito deixou acariciar o tórax dele, logo seus suspiros baixos se tornaram gemidos altos de prazer incontrolável, cada toque, sensação que ele lhe proporcionava era estonteante ele era perfeito para ela.

Mais agora era a vez dela retribuir tudo o que ele estava fazendo, delicadamente ela retira a mão dele de dentro dela, ele estranha achou que estava a machucando quando iria pedir desculpa, ela tampa a boca dele com um dedo.

- Psiu... Agora é minha vez e você estava fazendo tudo certinho.

Certo aliviu passo dentro dele.

- Vai em frente. – um leve sorriso broto nos lábios gélidos do ruivo.

Ela começou vagarosamente passar seus finos e longos dedos pelas costas dele, quando chego à cintura dele desceu as mãos pelas "entradas" convidativas que ele possuía, sentiu um grande prazer quando ele suspirou no ouvido dela em quanto o mordiscava, quando chegou ao ponto desejado sentiu que ele fico mais ereto em suas mãos, começou a massageá-lo, como movimentos contínuos começou a proporcionar um prazer bom para ele mais não era bem isso que ela queria, sabia que ele sozinho poderia fazer isso e não era essa a sensação que ela queria passar, ela queria que fosse um prazer que dependesse dela que somente ela poderia proporcionar, logo percebeu que ele estava chegando ao ápice do prazer cessou os movimentos, olho profundamente.

- Agora eu to pronta.

Ele se posicionou e começou a entrar dentro dela vagarosamente para não machucá-la, e ele tinha certeza que não era isso que ele pretendia, queria mesmo era proporcionar um prazer inimaginável, logo ele começou a se movimentar ela se acostumou e começou a ajudá-lo, os corpos exalavam luxuria e prazer, o ritmo foi aumentado gradativamente até que eles não conseguiam mais segurar e juntos chegaram ao clímax, logo o ruivo se jogou ao lado de sua amada na cama, ela demonstrava um sorriso estonteante e ele sorria abertamente não tinha mais medo de esconder o que sentia por ela, a certeza era eminente que a amava de uma maneira inexplicável.

- Eu amo você. – ele alisava a face dela -.

- Eu também. – ela da uma grande gargalhada -.

- Você não vai mais embora, não é?

- Ainda não estou completamente convencida quem sabe você pode me agradar mais.

Um grande sorriso maroto se criou na face da garota.

- Vamos para o segundo tempo então.

- Quanto fôlego, não imaginava que você era tão insaciável, mas tem um problema eu não tenho onde ficar, porque o dono do apartamento onde eu estava morando pediu o imóvel.

- Não tem problema você fica de baixo de alguma ponte qualquer aqui a tantas.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado humorístico, engraçadinho, mas amanha eu irei atrás de algum apartamento não vou pensar nisso agora.

- Para de ser boba querida é obvio que você vai ficar aqui comigo, esse apartamento é meu e só entra quem eu quero, então amanha mesmo você se mudara para cá.

- Sim senhor meu capitão, você me quer aqui bom saber disso.

Agora levanta e deita em cima do ruivo apoiando seu ouvido sobre o coração dele.

- Seu coração ta acelerado.

- Você me deixa assim ou ainda não percebeu o quanto é especial para mim amada.

- Eu percebi mais não tinha certeza, agora eu sei, e você sabe que eu já não consigo mais viver sem você.

- Sabia, mas chega de falar me mostra o tanto que você me ama.

Ela solta mais uma de suas gargalhadas e começa a beijá-lo ardentemente, em quanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro.

Agora ela tinha certeza que os sentimentos dele para com ela já não eram mais _segredo_ tudo havia se revelado, ela o amava incondicionalmente e ele também, o amor deles dois era recíproco.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Domo minna!!E ai gostaram? Odiaram? Fico uma meleca? Me digam, eu nunca tinha feito uma oneshot só desses dois essa foi a primeira, mas falando a real eu amei escrever ela, achei que fico tão fofa e as partes hentais eu peguei ultra leve vocês viram né, olha explicando eu sei que o Gaara não é esse docinho que eu coloquei mais eu também não alterei tanto a personalidade dele, e outra coisa eu gosto da Ino assim mais mulher, sabe tipo na maioria das fics ela só grita e é barulhenta, sei que ela era assim mais quando tinha 12 anos aqui eles tem 24 anos então já são adultos por isso ela não grita e nem berra e eu gosto dela assim mulher, acho que é só isso e não esqueçam de comentar eh so clicar no botaozinho roxo escrito Go e pronto.

(¹) – A cama era de casal...¬¬

(²) – Era uma cuequinha Box preta, adoro cueca Box... -v

Kissus


End file.
